In the Arms of an Angel
by Tempest P. J. Stormbringer
Summary: What was Snape thinking about during the last moments of his life? Lily, of course. One-shot, song-fic.


**Author's Note: **I came up with this one night as I was listening to the song "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. Just listening to it made me think of Snape's death. What was he thinking as he looked into Harry's, or Lily's, eyes? I hope you enjoy it! I had fun writing it. As always, reviews are welcome!

**PS –** To the readers of _Unlucky_, I haven't abandoned that story, I've just had a bout of writer's block combined with real life catching up to me in the forms of school, family, friends, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I asked the characters of Harry Potter to be mine, and they ran away to Antarctica.

oOo

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

oOo

Severus had made a mistake. Not just one, but too many to count. He had hung around with the wrong crowd, followed the darkest wizard of all time, and above all, lost Lily. It was his fault Lily and Potter died. If he had not been so stupid, so longing for acceptance, they would still be alive. But Albus gave him a second chance. Severus just had to protect Harry, _her_ son. Had it been worth it? The boy was going to die anyway, he had to. It did not matter now. Nothing did.

oOo

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

oOo

He was dying, he knew it. There was no cure for Nagini's bite. Severus was going to die, but first he had to let Harry understand. Harry had to understand what his least favorite Professor had done for him and what Lily had done for Severus.

"Take…it…take…it…"

He saw the memories mixing with the blood, silvery blue against Gryffindor red. What had Albus said? "Sometimes I think we sort too soon." Maybe he had been right…

oOo

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

oOo

Severus was clinging desperately to Harry's robes now. There was something he had to see once more. "Look…at…me…"

oOo

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

oOo

Lily's eyes. Lovely, wonderful Lily. He could see her smile, hear her laughter, all in those emerald depths. All he had worked for, everything he had done for her son, was for Lily. For _her._

oOo

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

oOo

Severus had been the spy, fooling Voldemort for years. His work was based on lies, hundreds and thousands of lies, that could all crumble in a second. He had risked his life, not for Harry, or even Albus, but for Lily. He had to redeem himself. He had to make things right.

oOo

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness_

_Oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

oOo

He was slipping away, like water over stones, away from the world. The green eyes found the black, and he was gone.

oOo

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

oOo

Severus sensed it before he saw it. King's Cross. A train was stationed on the tracks, looking as if it was leaving any minute. He could see people through the windows, dozens and dozens of people, many who he recognized. Perhaps this was not the end. Perhaps death really was the next great adventure.

oOo

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

oOo

There was Albus, smiling fondly at him. "Well done, my boy. Lemon drop?"

Lupin was there too, with Tonks. Both nodded at him. He nodded back.

Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey were there too. "Hey, Professor," Fred greeted, grinning at him.

There were others: Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, James Potter, and even Severus' mother. But right now he was only looking for one person.

oOo

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here._

oOo

There was a flash of red hair, and suddenly he was engulfed in a warm hug. "Severus!" said a voice he had only heard in his dreams.

Severus returned the embrace readily. "Lily…"


End file.
